1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for accurately threading a thread pretension device located in a position on a sewing machine not readily observable by a sewing machine operator, and with a minimum degree of operator attention and care.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewing machines have several thread handling instrumentalties which must each be properly threaded in the correct order to insure optimum sewing performance. A desirable objective of sewing machine designers is the elimination of as many unneeded thread handling instrumentalties as possible and the simplified threading of those which can not be eliminated. The thread pretension device which controls the thread removed from a thread supply spool is but one example of a thread handling instrumentality which must be properly threaded for a sewing machine to operate correctly.
One problem with existing thread pretension devices is that they must be threaded properly to insure correct operation.
Another problem is that the pretension device is often visually obscured from the operator by other sewing machine components.
Still another problem is that a thread guide must be placed intermediate the pretension device and the thread supply to preclude the thread from working its way out of the pretension.